Almas Gemelas
by Fany Bane
Summary: Almas como aquellas, siempre estarían juntas.


**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran mios, todo se centraria en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarian hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas despues de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaria una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

Las almas gemelas habían estado desde el inicio de todo. Se trataban de un solo ser dividido en dos, que solo podría conseguir plenitud estando juntas. Por eso es que se buscaban. Por eso es que vivían innumerables vidas para tenerse en cada una.

_-Me presento, caballero. -Magnus miro el rostro bellamente cincelado del joven castaño que tenia frente a sí. -Mi nombre es Anthony Langdon.__  
__Magnus sonrió sin siquiera proponérselo, pensando en lo hermoso que lucía el joven a la luz de los faroles georgianos.__  
__-Magnus Bane._

Porque había almas tan fuertes, tan mágicas, que solo se hacían de pocas u de una única vida a lo largo de los siglos, mientras que su otra mitad, vivía miles de vidas, apareciendo justo donde estaba o se acentuaba su corazón.

_Emile Lefoy caminaba sin prisas por las transitadas calles parisinas, completamente ajeno a lo que veía. Necesitaba un buen café, a la turca como solo madam Geraldine sabía preparar en su confitería. Justo cuando iba a pasar hacia la lujosa calle de los Campos Elíseos, sintió su cuerpo chocar contra el de alguien más.__  
__-Excuse moi. -se limito a decir, seguro por su falta de cuidado.__  
__-No hay problema. -el joven alzo la mirada para encontrarse con un muchacho asiático, de no más de 20 años con unos hermosos ojos verde-dorados. Por un instante, se sintió perder por la sonrisa llena de jovialidad que el chico le dedico, como si afirmara que no había problema en absoluto._

No importaba el tiempo, ellas siempre encontraban la manera de estar juntas, de demostrarse cuanto se amaban. Soportando las barreras y obstáculos con los que se encontraban.

_-¡Maldita sea, Gabrielle! -gritaba desesperado un joven asiático, mirando con dolor la casa que se incendiaba. El fuego era más poderoso de lo que él podía controlar, y sabia a la perfección quien había sido el que lo había obligado a escuchar los gritos dolosos de su amante._

_-Julius … -murmuro con rabia._

Por lo tanto, sentían lo mismo. Si uno era feliz en cualquier instancia de su vida, su mitad festejaría esa insólita y momentánea racha de alegría. Asimismo, el dolor siempre era compartido. Sus formas de pensar casi iguales, solo hacían que estos sentimientos se vieran magnificados, ya que el resentimiento y la culpa formaban un círculo vicioso del cual les era imposible escapar.

_Alexander Lightwod miraba con fijeza la brillante luna que se alzaba sobre Nueva York. Se preguntaba con pesar si su brujo la estaría mirando igual, queriendo dar lo poco que tenia por el perdón de aquel a quien había fallado._

_Por otra parte, en Brooklyn, Magnus Bane tamborileaba los dedos sobre el cristal de la ventana, llenándose de amargos pensamientos concentrados solo en el joven nephilim. Le había dolido como no esperaba, el hecho de que el siquiera considerara acortar su vida. Era una posibilidad, no lo negaba, pero que siquiera pudiera haberse planeado a sus espaldas lo mataba._

Las almas gemelas estaban hechas para amarse, para sufrir, disfrutar y llorar. Al mismo tiempo, juntas. Y cuando esto era necesario, ni el universo tenía que conspirar para unirlas de nuevo, ya que ellas mismas no soportarían el estar alejadas, y buscarían alguna manera para estar juntas de una vez por todas.

Daba igual que una estuviera en una zona apartada de Manhattan, mientras que la otra, en un residencial de lofts en Williamsburg. Bien podrían están en extremos opuestos del planeta, ellos se buscarían a pesar de todo.

_Como si de reflejos se trataran, ambos, el cazador y el brujo, salieron a mitad de la noche para perdonar y rogar el perdón a su pareja, solo para encontrarse frente a frente en una solitaria calle que cruzaba en Broadway._

_Por unos momentos, la tensión reino, solo para dar paso a los reproches, a las disculpas, a los arrepentimientos y recelos. Pero aquello duro poco, al siguiente instante, sus labios se juntaban en lo que se llama, un besos desesperado, cargado de todo lo que tenían sin quererse separar jamás._

Así eran las almas gemelas, dos piezas de rompecabezas, diseñadas para estar la una al lado de la otra eternamente. Habría vidas, lugares, personas ajenas que estarían involucradas, para dar paso a infinitas historias que ni ellos mismos se imaginaban. Aquello no les importaba, se seguirían buscando, hasta que en algún momento, todo parara, y se pudieran disfrutar en la promesa que significaba el paraíso.

Para siempre.


End file.
